


Anything for my Sunshine

by Word_Smith_94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy!Dean Winchester, Bullying, Crime Fighting, First Time Blow Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Nerdy!Castiel, Oral Sex, Teenagers, Top Dean Winchester, in a classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Castiel is the nerdy cousin, the only one not interested in making money off the other bored rich kids at their private school. He's more focused on learning math and watching the school's bad boy, Dean Winchester. When his cousin blame him for things going wrong, things get physical until Dean steps in to help him. Maybe Castiel's daydreams aren't quite so impossible.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Anything for my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly based on a virtuous ray of sunshine x ex-bad boy pairing prompt. It's the events that lead up to Dean being an ex-bad boy. 
> 
> Castiel is bullied and is judged for his sexuality. Homophobia and intolerance are wrong, and I do not approve of it. That said, some people are assholes.

Castiel looks up when he hears the whispering in the library increase. Sure enough, it’s Dean Winchester, resident heartbreaker and bad boy extraordinaire. He winks at girls as he walks by their tables before sitting down at Castiel’s table.

“Mind if I sit here?” Dean flashes his patented smirk at Castiel who just nods. If he opens his mouth to say anything, he’s just going to embarrass himself. “Thanks.”

He really needs to finish his English essay, but Dean is the worst distraction ever. Even just sitting there, he makes it impossible to concentrate. So Castiel switches over to math, something he can do in his sleep. English can wait until he gets home.

“That calculus?”

Castiel takes a deep breath and meets Dean’s eyes, trying to keep his face blank. “Yes, it is.”

“Think you can help me with my homework? I’m good with my hands,” Dean wiggles his eyebrows, “but not so much math.”

He’s not sure that even he can focus on math over Dean. “What are you struggling with?”

“All of it,” Dean admits. “I really am better with my hands than any kind of book work.”

Castiel sighs and gets up to round the table and sit in the chair next to Dean. “A lot of high school math is learning a set of equations and applying them to problems.”

Dean looks at him and shakes his head. “There’s no way it’s that easy.”

“I didn’t say that it was easy to remember things, but it boils down to a set of equations and applying them.” Castiel flips through the math book, recognizing the equations from prior years. “If you can learn those, you’ll be fine.”

With a deep breath, Castiel reminds himself that he’s only helping a fellow student, and he starts teaching Dean. When he focuses, Dean isn’t as bad as he makes himself sound, but he probably does best with one on one teaching, not in class.

“Damn, this shit actually makes sense.”

Castiel shushes him, looking around to make sure no one heard him. “You can’t say things like that at school, especially not in the library.”

“Babe, I can say whatever I want. Won’t get in trouble if I don’t get caught.” Dean twists in his chair and pulls Castiel closer to him. When he loses his balance, Castiel puts his hands out to catch himself and ends up on Dean’s chest.

He freezes there because he didn’t realize that bodies could feel that firm. His fingers massage and feel the strong pecs under his hands until he realizes that Dean is flexing. Mortified, Castiel pulls his hands back and tucks them under his arms.

Dean chuckles, and for some reason, Castiel thinks he’s laughing at the situation, not at him. “You’re not the first one to feel them, won’t be the last. Not even the first guy. There’s a reason I hit the gym.”

“Shouldn’t touch without permission,” Castiel tells him, gathering his courage to look up. Dean’s smiling at him, and it’s soft, not mean.

“All about consent, huh?” Dean shakes his head and starts grabbing his things. “Good for you. More guys should be. As cute as you are, I’m not your type, Cas. Sorry.”

Castiel watches him pack up his things and leave the library, winking at the girls who giggle and wave at him. If he hadn’t admitted it himself, Castiel would never guess he likes guys too. It makes him wonder what it would be like, even just one time with him, but knows it’s just a dream. He doesn’t have a chance with Dean.

Even if he really is Castiel's type. 

As he leaves the library, Castiel realizes something. He never introduced himself, but Dean called him Cas. No one’s given him a nickname before, and Castiel didn’t even know Dean knew who he is. Dean’s a year ahead of him and way too cool to spend time with Castiel outside of the library.

Still doesn’t change anything. Even if Dean knows who he is, Dean made it pretty clear that he doesn't think they can be together. Sure, Castiel’s had a few dreams since Dean moved to town, but he knows they’re too different.

Lost in thought, he doesn’t see Raphael until it’s too late. Castiel stops in time to avoid running into him, but Uriel and Naomi have enough time to come up on either side of him, and Castiel bets Bartholomew is behind him.

“You really should know better, cousin,” Raphael says, pacing back and forth a bit. “We told you to keep your mouth shut.”

Keep his mouth shut? “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t said anything to anyone recently.” Yes, Castiel knows his cousins likes to get kids hooked on pot, show them ‘heaven,’ but he’s also smart enough to stay out of it.

“Really? Then how did Father know where to find our stash so he could burn it all?" Raphael takes several steps closer as hands grab Castiel from behind. “Should have known a little cocksucker like you couldn’t keep quiet. Fucked up in one way, you’re going to fuck everything else up too.”

Castiel doubles over when the fist hits his kidney, dropping his books. Someone hits him in the back of the head, and he lashes out behind him, trying to get free so he can cover his head. He doesn’t know how to fight, so all he can do is try to cover the important parts to limit the damage.

“What the fuck?”

Whoever shouts draws enough attention that Castiel manages to get free enough to drop down and cover his head. He doesn’t bother looking around, doesn’t try to figure out who it is. That’s just a distraction from keeping himself safe.

“Stay out of this, Winchester,” Raphael sneers, taking a few steps back. Castiel takes note of that. He’ll find a way to stay around Dean if it means Raphael will stay away. “This is family business.”

“Family business?” There’s a large crash of metal that sounds like someone hitting a locker. “Given the amount of money I made you in fights, I think I’m right in the middle of this family shit.”

Fights? Castiel knows Raphael will do just about anything to get money, and rich kids have weird hobbies. An underground fight club seems like a bit much, but all it takes is a few words in the right ear, and it’d be set up no problem. And most of the kids at school like to gamble. Hell, most of the kids in Castiel’s advanced accounting are in it to be bookies, not actual accountants.

“You work for us,” Raphael sneers, starting to pace again, “which doesn’t give you any place to deal with out family matters. Run along and know your place.”

“Always been pretty bad at that. Much better at using my hands than staying away from shit.” Castiel can hear the smirk in his voice, and then all he can hear is punching and kicking. He stays curled up, trying to protect himself from any stray blows.

When the fight is replaced with moaning sounds, Castiel starts to uncurl himself to see who won. Dean stands in the middle of the hallway, the other four teens splayed out against lockers and the floor, moaning.

“You okay?” Castiel stares at the bloody hand extended towards him for a moment, then takes it to help himself stand up.

“Yeah. They only hit me twice before you showed up. Thanks, by the way.” Castiel studies Dean’s hands, the busted and bloody knuckles. “You should get these cleaned up and looked at.”

Dean shrugs. “It’s not the first time, probably won’t be the last.”

“Not if you’re fighting for Raphael.” Castiel picks up his things and starts pulling Dean away. “Not that he’ll let you fight again, not after that little showdown.”

Dean shrugs again, but there’s a tightness around his eyes Castiel doesn’t like. “It’s fine. I saved up my winnings, so we’ll get by.”

“Get by?” Castiel leads Dean to the unused classroom he turned into his study haven a few months ago. He also patches himself up in here, before going home, so he can take care of Dean too. “Do you need that money?”

When he doesn’t get an answer, Castiel starts working on Dean’s hands instead. He can’t use peroxide on himself without wincing and a few tears, but Dean acts like it’s water. What has he been through? It's not his place to ask, so Castiel finishes cleaning him up then steps away.

“Thanks again, for helping me. You ever need anything, let me know.”

Hands grab his hips and pull him close to Dean, between his thighs. Castiel gasps, hands landing on Dean’s shoulders as their eyes meet. “You could give me a kiss.”

A kiss? Castiel shakes his head but can’t bring himself to pull away. “Don’t play with me like that. You only date girls, Dean, and I’m not getting involved with anyone who deals with family.” Just because he lets guys touch his chest doesn't mean he lets them do anything more with him. 

Dean pulls him even closer, and Castiel starts to see all the different greens in his eyes. “After that fight, there’s no more me and your family, I promise. And just because I haven’t dated guys here doesn’t mean I never date them.”

The last guy who said that kept Castiel a secret then broke his heart when he started dating the head cheerleader. “You’d hold my hand in the hallways?”

“And no one would lay a finger on you, I swear.” Between Dean’s swagger, reputation, and fighting skills, Castiel believes it.

“Okay.” Castiel leans in and presses his lips to Dean’s, pausing there for a moment, then pulling back to look at him.

“That’s not a kiss,” Dean teases him, thumbs rubbing against Castiel’s hipbones, warm against his skin. “This is a kiss.”

Their lips meet again, but everything else is different. Dean’s tongue runs along the seam of Castiel’s lips, surging inside when he gasps. He curls his tongue around Castiel’s, teasing and playing with him. When he pulls back, Castiel follows, wanting more.

He feels Dean smile against his lips as he rolls his hips into Castiel’s, sliding off the desk. He’d be embarrassed about how hard he is, but Dean’s just as hard. They start grinding together as they kiss until Castiel pull back on a moan, needing to breathe.

“You ever done anything like this?” Dean asks, hips still moving against Castiel’s, making it hard to think.

“No. Only kissing, and not even that much.” His prior boyfriend was an asshole.

“Trust me?”

He really shouldn’t. Castiel is a goody two shoes, always paying attention in class and finding new places to volunteer and help people. Dean’s a fighter who's probably from 'the wrong side of the tracks.' But he knows what he wants. “Yes, I do.”

“Good.” Dean pushes him back a little before slipping down to his knees on the floor, starting to undo Castiel’s pants.

“You can’t,” Castiel protests even as his hands grab the desk behind him to help his balance. “What if someone walks in?”

Dean smirks at him before running his nose against Castiel’s crotch through his underwear. He jerks with a gasp, one of the best things he’s ever felt. “Then we better hope no one else likes to use this room.”

Castiel wants to argue, but now Dean’s holding his cock, and he can’t think about anything else. Dean strokes him a few times, coaxing a pearl of precum out of his cock, and he sticks his tongue out to lick it up.

“Oh, god,” Castiel moans, one hand coming up to rest on Dean’s head as his eyes roll back with pleasure. “Please, do that again.”

Dean chuckles and keeps stroking him. “If you thought that felt good, this is going to feel even better.”

Castiel wants to ask him what will feel better, but then Dean’s mouth is on his cock. Yes, yes that feels so much better. So damn amazing. Dean moves his head up and down, and Castiel winds his fingers into his hair to anchor himself.

“So good, Dean, please, yes, I like it.” He doesn’t know what he’s saying, but Castiel can’t keep his mouth shut. Pleasure makes him chatty. “No, don’t stop,” he whines when Dean pulls far enough back that Castiel’s cock is free.

“Let me know if you ever need me to stop.” Dean swallows his cock again before Castiel can respond, but that’s okay because he’ll never want this to stop. Dean keeps going then starts playing with his balls, and Castiel recognizes the feeling and knows that he’s close.

“Going to cum soon. Need to pull back,” he tells Dean, not wanting to make him do something he doesn’t want to do. Dean doesn’t pull back though, just keeps blowing him until Castile cums in his mouth.

Dean swallows everything then licks Castiel clean as he softens and slowly comes down. “Feel good?”

“Good?” Castiel shakes his head and tugs on Dean’s shoulders until he stands up so Castiel can kiss him again. “So much better than good.”

Dean smiles and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Perfect. You want to go to dinner tonight?”

Castiel blinks then starts laughing. “I think we have it a little backwards.”

Shrugging with a little half smile, Dean stands up so they're right in front of each other. “Better late than never. And I’m not ready for this to be the end of things.”

“Good, because you promised to hold my hand in the hallways.”

“Yeah, babe, anything you need.” Dean kisses him again, lingering this time. “Not letting you go now that I’ve got you, Cas.”

Castile smiles while doing up his pants. He likes that Dean seems invested in this, keeps using a nickname. “Like I’m going to let you go.” He frowns and turns to Dean. “I need you to teach me how to throw a punch. Gonna have to beat off the girls.”

Dean laughs and takes his hand as they head out to the parking lot. “How about you leave the punching to me? I’m the fighter, and you’re my little ray of sunshine and happiness.”

Castiel can do that. He doesn’t really want to learn how to fight anyway. “Well, this ray of sunshine likes tacos, and it happens to be Tuesday, so I know what I want for dinner.”

Dean opens his car door, and Castiel slides in. Such a gentleman. “Then we’ll have to get you tacos. Anything for my sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters are in high school and may or may not be above the age of consent depending on where you live. That said, both parties fully consent to all sexual acts involved.


End file.
